


[翻譯]Listen, Jim  聽著，Jim

by Naii



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Grief, M/M, and honestly that's the only warning i'll give, ause i cried while writing this, cause i want this to kinda rip you apart and make you feel, chances you might cry, feels warning coming at ya, 中文翻譯 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naii/pseuds/Naii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They did whatever they could for him, and even if it destroyed him in the end, they still loved him.<br/>他們做了所有他們能為Jim做的一切，即使在最後仍是毀了他，他們還是愛著他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[翻譯]Listen, Jim  聽著，Jim

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Listen, Jim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279583) by [excessnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/excessnight/pseuds/excessnight). 



> *主要角色死亡警告*  
> Major Character Death
> 
> 這是一篇很美麗的文章，希望能看原文的大家也能去看看原文，翻譯有誤歡迎指教。  
> It's a beautiful work.If you can,hope you can also read the English one. And if you find any mistake please let me know.

“Jim，你不應該這麼自責，這並不是你的錯。我們是用死來保護你。”

“我同意。你要知道我們愛你，還有我們只是想要保護你。”

“他聽不到你，Spock。” Leonard帶著悲傷的微笑，轉頭看向他的幽靈伴侶說著。

“為什麼這麼說？”Spock十分驚訝地說。

“Jim從來就不相信有鬼魂。不是像這樣，也絕對不會是這樣。即使他想，他也看不到我們；也很有可能永遠聽不見我們，甚至不知道我們就在這裡。”

這時他們把注意力從彼此身上移開，專注在Jim上。他不止讓自己喝的酩酊大醉，接著他還痛哭著把自己拖上床，在床上昏過去之前他打爛了附近所有東西，造成一片狼藉。在美好的夜晚看著這些是那麼的痛苦，但基於某種原因，死了之後所有生者的痛苦感受都不再影響他們。他們所能感受到的就是他們留給他的那些美好的愛，還有一些對他們無私的保護行為感到無疑的內疚。無私，它就是這樣，但說實在的、也是自私。不是他們為他付出生命，就是他們會失去他。他們在他知情之前就做出選擇，拋棄了所有就為了保護他的安全。 

“他在睡著的時候看起來是這麼美。”Leonard輕輕的說，縱使Jim聽不到他。”為什麼我從來都不知道？”

“你不知道？我可以發誓你在我們蜜月的時候提早從床上爬起來作早餐。“Spock思付著，同時溫柔的伸出手和Leonard的連結在一起。他對於表達情緒是如此的輕鬆感到驚訝，但同樣也很開心，現在他已經死了，已經沒有什麼東西能夠阻撓他。

“親愛的，那是你。我不是一個早起的人。”Leonard說，他的手指和Spock的纏繞在一起然後微笑著。他們已經沒有他們的戒指了，而Leonard的目光所能看到的就是分別坐落在Jim手上的那三枚戒指。一枚始終是在他的無名指上，另一枚在他的中指，剩下的那枚在他的食指上。他的、Leonard的、還有Spock的。那是一個如此美麗的光景，Leonard覺得他的呼吸暗暗的停滯在胸腔裡，看來他並不一定需要呼吸。注意到這景象，Spock抬起他的手，在放下之前吻了他的手背一下，接著不害臊的笑了。

“他要醒了。”Spock說道，然後沉默地看著一聲壓抑的嗚咽從Jim的胸腔爆發出來，接著他被驚醒了，他有點顫抖，對於所發生的事不知所措。現在早就過了中午，他們等著他睜開眼睛已經等了好一陣子。當他們對他的痛苦感到內疚時，他們只能揮霍著他們對他的愛，看著那些幸福安寧的時光然後試著把他們的愛傳達給他。他總算成功的把自己從胸口抬起來，用顫抖的雙手試圖把自己從枕頭上撐起，在那之前他的雙手失去力氣，他的臉直直地跌進了絨毛裡，只留下一聲顫抖的啜泣。Leonard和Spock不發一語的看著他，甚至是不知道應該說什麼。

在Jim離開床鋪前他並沒有花上太多時間，在他倒向地板前，他試圖站穩一個立足點。

“他宿醉了。”Spock毫不遲疑的下結論，試著讓自己理解Jim的真切疼痛。 

“是的，親愛的。我不會說是其他的。” Leonard說，他的手指再度和Spock交纏再一起，然後試著不要太過去擠壓它們。看著Jim甚至幾乎沒有力氣讓自己從地毯裡起身實在很煎熬。他花了他一分鐘左右才起身搖搖晃晃的面對門口。而Leonard是第一個倒抽一口氣的那個。當然，自從他死之後他每一天都看著Jim，而在他們活著的時候他也是沒有一天不看見這個人，但這個… _這_ 完全是Jim的另一個境界。他的眼神沉重又冰冷，阻絕了任何正在他皮膚表面下翻騰的情緒。不容否認的他整個人都死氣沉沉，有一次醫生注意到了那睡眠不足而發紅的眼眶，沮喪、悲痛、筋疲力竭，還有其他一些他無法醫治的項目。Jim甚至完全不留心在打理外表上，他的臉上毛髮凌亂，他蠻不在乎的讓他們隨意生長，頭髮雜亂無章。一部份的Leonard發現這在某些層面上來說十分性感，但這除了讓他覺得內疚還有愛之外沒有別的了。內疚是他無法抱著他；而愛是給他的心碎愛人。

而Spock也有同樣的感受，看著Jim這樣，對人生的如此掙扎、絕望，這是他經歷過最糟糕的一件事了。他知道他感覺到了愛慕之情，雖然他在活著的時候，他不能感覺到擁有美好體驗時的強烈的情感。興奮。驕傲還有愛。最糟的是，這是看著他所愛的人在他面前崩潰，他所感受到最不適當的情緒，就像他之前一樣。他仍舊感到全然的祥和還有放鬆。當他注意到那曾經屬於他和Leonard戒指的景象，一看到他幾乎就被擄獲，他十足的笑了。當然他一直都注意著它們，但在Jim極度悲傷的狀況下，現在才終於正視它們。他知道它們在那裡，知道Jim把它們強加在自己手指上的那個瞬間，在過了一會後，他調整大小讓它們完美貼合手指，他知道他永遠不會再拿下它們。

“他依舊擁有我們，為何他要沮喪？我們一直都沒有離開，我們不會停止愛他。”Spock說，他試著讓Jim的疼痛充盈自己的腦海。他理解，但就是沒辦法感受到它。某部份他的邏輯自我，試著想把這些歸納於死亡的合理現象。試著為他曾感受過的無感找到合適的問題與答案。死亡不讓他對他來自愛的”無私”行為感到痛苦，所以他嘗試了，一直在嘗試找到其他的方法來釐清能夠”感覺”的方式。

“當然不。我們可能永遠也不會離開了。但我們不能擁抱他。不能觸碰他。而這些帶來了傷害。你知道他有多需要這些。他對於這些身體接觸是那樣的渴求。”

“我明白。我必須承認我也同樣的非常的想念那些，”即使他正握著Leonard的手，Spock說道。那並不一樣。”他一直都沒有停止愛著我們，你不相信嗎？”

“他永遠都不會停止愛我們。”Leonard用輕柔的聲音說，他看著他的愛人開始在一些未知的壓力下開始暢所欲言。”我們 _結婚_ 了，Spock。連結了。我們天殺的在一起了好幾年。你就是不可能在某個人死之後的那些時間裡，停止去愛某個人。難道你在你發現，哦，嘿，我死了的那一刻就不再愛他了嗎？”

“不，那是不合理的。我永遠不能停止愛著Jim。我也不會想要停止愛他，或是你。你們對我來說意義重大。”Spock看向他面前的Jim說著，他感到內疚像帶刺的藤蔓爬上他的皮膚，它們將用想像的血液在它們所到之處作畫。眼淚正從Jim的臉頰滑落，而他無法動彈。他就只是站在那兒，視線看進了他房內某個遙遠的地方。這是個近的足夠能讓Spock和Leonard說服他們自己，他在看著他們的位置，但他們很聰明。聰明到讓他們自己相信如此可笑的謊言。

由於他們一直看著他們的丈夫，他們注意到他是是如此緩慢滑動自己的膝蓋，然後他發出了一個人類所能發出的最悲慘的哀鳴，他幾乎是痛苦的大叫，在此同時他任由他的眼淚不斷的從他臉上落下。他的身體在強烈的自我憎恨下幾乎快要被搞垮，還有對於失去了生命中最重要的兩個人感到憤怒。不知道為什麼現在要被迫在沒有他們兩個的情況下獨自生活。

“回來，我的天啊，就是回來...我他媽的沒有 _求_ 你們做那些。我從來就不想要你們離開。我從來沒有 _求過_ 你們就這樣他媽的為我放棄生命。愛情不是這樣的。當我們說’直至死亡把我們分開’，這並不在我們的約定裡。連結不是這樣的。他媽的給我回來這裡，你們這兩個該死的傻瓜。回家、回家吧，天啊，回來家裡吧，”他哽咽著捶打他的膝蓋，然後他的肩膀顫抖著。疼痛像漣漪般的穿透了他全身，而他不確定，沒有了他們，他還能不能夠繼續活下去。”我愛你、我愛你，回家吧，天啊，就是....就是回來。拜託。”

“Jim，我們在這裡，我們沒有離開。我們回家了。” Leonard低語著，看到這景象他只能感受到在他腸子裡深深的愧疚。”我們從來就沒有離開。”

“我們愛你，t'hy'la。我們永遠都不會離開你，”Spock一邊握緊了Leonard的手，一邊笑著說。" _Ashau nash-veh du.(我愛你)_ "  
“聽著，Jim。聽著。我向你保證，我們永遠不會離開。“

即使不管它們怎麼說，不管他們喊的多大聲，或是他們有多痛，Jim永遠都看不見他們。而這無法很清楚的分辨對誰的傷害比較大，他們、還是他。

 

 

-End-

文章同樣發在 [隨緣居](http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-142448-1-1.html)


End file.
